rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmine Vigdis
Carmine Vigdis is a miscellaneous character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. "It's pronounced CAR-MEAN, not CAR-MINE. You know, like the color of dried blood." ~Carmine Vigdis Stats Basics Voice Nickname Puppet Master was self-given based off of her Fate Keeper abilities and Murderous Temptation was given to her by various newspapers. Sexuality She doesn’t care what their gender, sexuality, race, species, or if they are even alive. If she wants to bang it, she is going to bang it. Age She looks to be 36, but she is actually much much older. Backstory Since her birth, Carmine was shunned by her mother who called her a monster after the father she never knew left with her twin sister. At age 7, Carmine was molested by her father one night when her mother was out of the house. This became a common re-occurrence each night whenever her mother was gone at night. Eventually, she began to enjoy it and started instigating it some nights. This continued up until Carmine turned 21. No longer satisfied by her incestuous relationship with her father, she some how managed to make a carving knife form out of nothing in her hand and experimented with a new way of satisfying her desires. The next morning, she called the police to report that she had woken up to find her parents had been murdered. The scene was so gruesome that the police automatically suspected the work to be a crime of passion or a serial killer. They questioned Carmine and crossed her off the list of possible suspects. The murder weapon was never found and the murder remained unsolved. After she gained her parents’ inheritance, Carmine began to attend medical school so that she could become a surgeon. To the outside world, she seemed like a normal women who had discovered her own parents were murdered and was trying to make something of her life in their memory. Little did the world know she was indeed the one who murdered them and had found it to be quite satisfying. She would continue finding pleasure in the occasional romps and murders, all while not being caught. One day, she was bored in class and had her hand aimed discreetly at her professor and began to move her fingers as if she was controlling a puppet. She was shocked when she noticed strings form that connected the tips of her fingers to various limbs of her professor. Feeling experimental, she began to move her fingers once more and the professor suddenly began to move the way she wanted him to move. Feeling a sense of glee, she continued to experiment with her newly found skills, using it on classmates and professors alike. During a trip to the library, she stumbled across a book that told the legend of beings called the Fate Keepers. Reading the book out of curiosity, she found a section about a Keeper known as the Puppeteer that shared the same ability that she had discovered in class. This immediately peaked her interest and she continued to do research. After deciding she wanted to take the abilities of the other two Keepers and use them for her own personal gain. After receiving her degree and medical license, she began work as a surgeon, spending her free time playing her little game to search for the other Keepers. For years, as she continued to play, victims turned up left and right, each one having died in a different manner, each scene more gruesome than the next. The only thing that linked the victims were bite marks found directly over their hearts. Most of the victims had wounds that were surgically precise so all surgeons in the area where looked into, even Carmine, yet no arrests were made. Still at large, Carmine continued her little game, leaving a trail of victims in her path. Personality Carmine is a murderous psychopath. She enjoys breaking people by any means necessary and care only for herself. She does not hesitate to torture or murder anyone who stands in her way. She finds pleasure in the suffering of others and making people her puppets. She has no set of morals or restrictions and sometimes uses her occupation to her benefit in find new potential victims. Resume Occupation Carmine is currently a surgeon who travels from kingdom to kingdom. Education Carmine was homeschooled by her parents and then attended medical school. Combat Weapon Her weapon is a chainsaw that turns into a medical kit called Bonesaw. She also uses medical tools on occasion as part of her torture method. Semblance Her semblance, Diagnosis, allows her to see the mental and physical health of an individual through colors as well as the vital points of their body. Future Outlook Character Development Commit more murder. Become more sadistic. Become an even greater psychopath. Intended Career She finds pleasure in being a surgeon but she is looking for something a little more…..satisfying. Goals Where is the fun if she reveals everything so soon? Even she needs some satisfaction in the little game she plays. Other Notes She uses whatever means necessary to break someone during her torture sessions and often uses her surgical skills to aid her in order to make the torture harsher on her victim and more pleasurable for herself. She also often marks her victims by biting directly over their heart. She tends to act as a copycat of serial killers to test out their methods to see how pleasurable she finds it and then adds her own special twist to it. She is a Fate Keeper known as a Puppeteer. She is also a master of disguise and can create illusionary weapons in order to afflict wounds on her victims. She is one of Cerulean Love's many children but has her step-father's last name. Theme Redemption Theme Battle Theme Gallery Carmine2.jpg Carmine.jpg CarmineEmblem.png CarmineVacuoDisguise.jpeg CarmineDisguised.png Carmine_New_Look.png Carmine_Bartender.png Carmine_Wedding_Ring.gif Category:Characters